


We'll see, won't we?👀

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Concerts, Famous Harry Styles, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Solo Artist Harry Styles, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: At the final show of his world tour, Harry has a surprise and it somehow involves an unsuspecting blue eyed brunette.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	We'll see, won't we?👀

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Harry called out as the stage lights dimmed around him, the previous song having just came to an end.

The crowd all but roared back at him, energy high, screams deafening. A grin so bashful and big crawled onto his face as he stared out at the thousands of smiling faces before him. Still not quite believing the fact that this was his life. Even after years in the industry it all still felt so surreal.

"I'm glad you're all having a good time- very lovely to see!" Harry smiled, glossy eyes shinning underneath the glowing lights. He hurriedly unclipped the microphone from its stand as he walked towards the front of the stage, green gaze roaming the entirety of the arena. "The last show." He breathed out in amazement, still beaming brightly as the crowd continued to cheer, "Happy you could all make it here tonight, I really hope you all get home safely, thank you for coming." He spoke as he kicked the long microphone cable behind him, "Now, as it's the final show of the tour, I've got something I've been wanting to do for a while."

The audience began to buzz loudly as the singer crossed the stage, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. Harry was nervous, sure, he'd never done anything near to what he was planning before, but he couldn't stop smiling, he just hoped that it all worked out, one way or another.

"So!" Harry exclaimed, excitement lacing his tone, drowning out any anxiety that lingered in the back of his mind. "I need a little help for this next song-" The surrounding crowd gasped loudly and the eager whispers began, echoing throughout the arena, "but the question is, which one of you would be up for it?" He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth as he grinned wildly, strutting over towards the large pit that circled around the short catwalk.

The singer hummed his appraisal, viridescent eyes filled with mirth gazed out across the sea of enthusiastic faces, assessing the group of screaming fans before him. Hands were reaching up, jumping out at him, begging for their chance, their shot to join him on stage. Harry kept them all on their toes, scanning slowly, waiting for someone to catch his eye.

Then there he was.

He didn't just catch Harry's eye, the man quite literally pulled him in, the singer couldn't take his attention away from the laughing brunette stood a few rows away. Harry's breath caught slightly in his throat as he watched the mans face light up, obviously having found some amusement in the energetic crowds pleads and screams.

Harry looked him over, the man had to be a similar age to his own, he had sharp features that were softened by the warmth of his larger than life smile and the tenderness that welled inside of his bright eyes- Harry silently wished to be closer so that he could determine their exact shade, so that he could look deeply into the array of tones that blended together so beautifully.

Through the crowd of bodies, Harry could only see that the man was clad in a tight red polo, the harsh colour accentuating the glow of his golden skin and darkening the colour of the faint stubble that lined his jaw. Harry's eyes trailed down the mans muscular biceps, lingering over the black ink that resided on his forearms before catching sight of the cup that the brunette was holding quite closely to his chest- Harry's in.

"How are you? Having a good time?" The singer called out, the microphone near to his mouth as he raised a thumb in the mans direction. The brunette in question looked around, dazed for a moment, eyebrows rising to hide behind the feathered fringe that covered his forehead before he was turning back to the stage. Harry grinned at the startled expression that adorned the sweet creatures face, "Got a couple of beers in. What are those?" He asked, pointing directly at the man this time, desperately wanting to strike up a conversation, "What are those?"

The brunette seemed to be quite stunned and only broke from the initial shock of being spotted by Harry the moment a younger girl nudged his side. He turned to her for a moment before looking back at Harry with a furrowed brow, "Vodka!" He shouted after having finally found his voice, trying his best to be louder than the shrilling fans that filled the arena.

"Vodka!" Harry cried out, a hand settling on his stomach as he paced a few steps, keeping close to the pit, "Straight?" He asked over his shoulder as he looked directly back at the man, hand flying out to form an invisible line before him, emphasising his question.

The brunette grimaced slightly before shaking his head solemnly, as if the question had offended him somehow, "No gay!"

Harry couldn't hold back, lowering his head in amusement, unbelieving of the mans reply, "No- I- I mean straight vodka, not are you straight!" He replied before breaking out into a small fit of chuckles. Grinning manically as the audience laughed with him, finding the sudden flush that had crawled up the mans neck more than endearing.

"It's vodka- straight? No gay." Harry teased, dramatising it for the crowd as he made a few hand gestures. He couldn't stop the sweet smile that graced his lips as he looked back at the brunette stood in the crowd, the fans around them laughing louder.

"Is it straight vodka?" Harry asked once more as he leant forward, watching closely as the mans lips quirked up slightly before he was rolling his eyes and nodding through a faint chuckle of his own. Harry beamed.

"Yeah, alright, thank you. Glad we cleared that up!" Harry smirked as he waltzed back over towards the microphone stand, "So- are you coming on up here, or not?"

The mans eyes widened beyond belief and Harry had to stifle a snort as the entire arena openly gaped at the brunette. It was only seconds before two young girls, stood either side of the man, were pushing at his shoulders to get him to move, breaking everyone's resolve. Harry gestured his head in a security guards direction and hastily the buff man headed towards the pit to wave the shocked brunette over.

"Careful- he's on straight vodka, he's about to fall over, give him a break!" Harry called out as a group of fans ambushed the man, shoving him excitedly in the direction of the gate that separated them all from the stage.

Security got the lad out safely enough and patted him on the back before pointing over towards the stairs that rested alongside the stage. The brunette paused just as he was about to walk away, turning back towards the large man that towered over him, laughing lightly as he confidently handed over his drink. Harry bit back a chuckle as the head of his security team gazed after the short brunette, who was now headed towards the stairs, in confused amusement.

Harry's lips curled up to the side as the man approached him, deepening his left dimple as he leant against the microphone stand, his pride flag waving proudly from where it was tied around the pole.

The singer went to move but as he did he stumbled slightly, lucky enough the brunette had quick reflexes- even after having had a bit to drink- and caught Harry by the arms before he could facepalm the floor.

Harry righted himself slowly before gazing up sheepishly, a light flush coating his cheeks, "Oops." He chuckled airily before drawing in a sharp breath as the mans strong grip slid down his forearms to then fall away by his wrists, leaving a tingling trail in their wake across his soft skin.

"Hi." The brunette greeted with a delightful grin as he watched Harry run a hand through his hair nervously, "Anyone else would've thought you'd been drinkin'."

Harry laughed loudly at that before his eyes were widening at the horrendous noise he had made, slapping a palm over his mouth in embarrassment. He truly was looking for an escape at this point.

The man shook his head softly before looking back at Harry with a fond smile, "Glad someone finds me funny," He spoke, and Harry found himself getting lost in the sound, "but 'm Louis by the way." He added as he held out a hand for Harry to take.

Harry grinned, "Harry- but I'm hoping you knew that." Was all he replied, taking Louis' hand in his own before pulling the man into a hug.

Louis seemed startled by the gesture at first and Harry almost regretted it, but as the arena shrieked loudly around them the brunette leaned into the embrace, his chin coming to rest on Harry's shoulder as his arms tightened their hold.

They pulled apart a few moments later and Harry finally got a good look at the mans eyes- blue. So very blue. A certain kind of blue that oceans envied, that shimmered under the beaming stage lights, that brightened as they stared into Harry's deep forest green.

The audience broke the two from their obvious staring and Harry flashed them a bashful grin before he was grabbing his microphone from its stand once more, and signalling for another. It came a moment later and Harry watched on as Louis thanked the small woman, who had handed him the mic, politely, smiling softly as she nodded and hurried off.

"Alright!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the building before he was spinning on his heel to face the lovely brunette again, "This, is Louis, please give him a warm welcome!" And the crowd did as they were told, the whole arena chanting for the blue eyed man stood beside to their idol. "Always so great, aren't they Louis?" Harry smiled proudly, loving the way the mans name sounded as it slipped past his lips.

"Incredible."

Harry could only nod in agreement, entire face aching from how hard he was smiling, unable to tear his gaze away from Louis. "So, what song are you wanting to sing tonight?" Harry queried, pulling Louis out from his awe struck daze.

"Erm-" Louis chuckled lightly, scratching at the back of his neck before he was walking over towards the edge of the stage where Harry had once stood when they had shared their first words. The singer watched closely as the man squatted down and held the mic close to his face- Harry was sure that the entire crowd could tell exactly what he was being entranced by as Louis leant forwards and pointed out into the crowd, but he was just thankful for the fact that the man seemed to have no idea. "Dais, help me out love. What's that one I like?"

That brought Harry right back. "What do you mean, _that one I like_?" The singer questioned in a high pitched tone, hurrying over to join the blue eyed man who just grinned cheekily up at him from where he was crouched.

"Shush Styles." Was all Louis replied before he was turning his attention back to a set of twins stood in the crowd, gaining an bemused huff of laughter out of Harry and a round of chuckles from the crowd. "Dais?" He asked again and Harry listened intently as a young, brown haired girl called back the song name, flushing brightly under Harry's gaze. Louis blew her a thankful kiss before rising to his feet, "You heard her, curly."

Harry shook his head in utter disbelief, never had he ever met anyone quite like Louis. "That my new nickname then?" The singer questioned, unable to mask the fond in his voice.

"We'll see, won't we?" The brunette retorted, eyes warm and smile kind, "Now, I think you should see if I can actually sing or not." Louis held out a hand and Harry didn't think twice about taking it, already completely enthralled by the stranger.

Turned out, Louis could sing. Left the entire arena, alongside Harry, shocked as the song came to an end. Harry knew from that very moment that he couldn't let Louis walk away so easily, and that was how it all started. A story of two men that simply found one another by chance.


End file.
